Super Smash Fanon Wikia
|} type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Rules Before you can officially have fun here, consider reading these Rules right here Super Smash Fanon Rules. Add a Character These are the character's pages that were added while in a Smash Game. If you also want to add in a character here. Be sure to add your character to here as well Combatants' Home Productions and Combatants' Home Series. Also be sure to add their Universe as well. Also their Symbol (Only if a character from a new series that isn't in yet is avaliable). And Add here too Character in Alphabetical Order. Make things easier Template Character Info. Hit Edit and go to Source and copy it and paste it to the character you want to make. #Mario #Spider-Man #Goku #Waluigi (Also an Assist Trophy) #Cloud Strife #Baxter #Donkey Kong #Link #Samus #Yoshi #Kirby #Fox McCloud #Pikachu #Isaac #Impa #Olimar #Captain Falcon #Luigi #Princess Peach #Batman #Baxter Ewers #Spongebob Squarepants #Nicolas #Homer Simpson #Peter Griffin #Artix Figg #Christian Rice #Patrick Star #Squidward Tentacles (Assist Trophy) #Sora #Finn & Jake #Mega Man #Future Trunks #Eren Yeager #Mikasa Ackerman #Parker Mayson #Naruto Uzumaki #Mariko #Master Shake #Frylock #Meatwad #Carl Brutananadilewski (Assist Trophy) #Gijin Koibito #Bijin Inu #Ness #Marth #Solid Snake #Pac-Man #Ryu #Iron Man #Gunther #Fantacy Corrine #King Dedede #Ronald McDonald (Also Assist Trophy) #Colonel Sanders (Also Assist Trophy) #Sans #Papyrus #Flowey (Boss Character) #Natsu Dragneel #Dragon Boy #Ruby Rose #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ryuko Matoi #Lekki #Little Mac #Freddy Fazbear #Kirito #Saitama #Kenshiro #Amanda #Megane "Goggles" Bando #Flare #Superman #Wonder Woman #The Flash #Aquaman #Cyborg #TheSuperBaxter #Bideogēmu Hakuchi #Monkey D. Luffy #Starfire Ultima #Mega Man X #Zero #Bax2 #Amber W. Ewers #Melissa W. Ewers #Starlord #Ike #Wario #Dr. Mario #Sakura Haruno #Shirou Emiya #Rin Tōsaka #Portgas D. Ace #Agent Carolina #Tracer #Heavy #Eric Cartman #Ridley (Boss Character) #Frank #Brenda #Gostar #Muigi #Lario #Doctor Strange #Hulk #Thor #Captain America #Baslix #Marion #Wreck It Ralph #Shulk #Mewtwo #Shrek #Mii #Scout #Zarya #Pit #Lexi Adams #Sadie C. Thomlinson #Rose #Undyne #Markiplier #Delphox #Charizard #Amber #Sonikku Ewers #Jacksepticeye #Tifa Lockhart #Squall Leonhart #Genos (Also Assist Trophy) #Dante #Vegeta #Mettaton #Wolverine #JonTron #SuperMarioGlitchy4 #Jordan Ewers #Trinity Ewers #Sasuke Uchiha #Lucario #Lloyd Irving #Scorpion #Rayman #Rose Cinderella #Optimus Prime #Lucas #Princess Zelda #Falco Lombardi #Starku #Ken #Frisk #Chara #Logan Paul #Egoraptor #Ganondorf #Meta Knight #Morrigan Aensland #Robin #Bart Simpson #Rosalina #Paper Mario #Mr. Game and Watch #Toriel #Bowser #R.O.B. #Jonathan Joestar #Toriko #Villager #Deadpool #Revy #Joker #Terry Bogard #Inkling Boy #Inkling Girl #Minions (Also Assist Trophy) #Corrin #Must #D.Va #Widowmaker #Sniper #Rainbow Dash #Green Lantern #Sans #Quicksilver #Au 1 Mario #Ice Climbers #Twilight Sparkle #Black Shadow #Steven Universe #Star Butterfly #Satsuki Kiryuin #Super Baxter X #Shovel Knight #Chun-Li #Shantae #Raiden #Yusuke Urameshi #Mai Shiranui #Toon Link #Krystal #Freddy Krueger #Jason Voorhees #Zebra #Johnny test #President obama #Waxter #Percy Jackson #Harry Potter #Ed #Springtrap #Hatsune Miku #Boa Hancock #Super Sonico #Midna (Also Assist Trophy) #Lucina #Asuna #Mahroe #Harley Quinn #Angry Video Game Nerd #Nostalgia Critic #Yang Xiao Long #Scott Pilgrim #Ramona Flowers #Jack (Samurai Jack) #Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) #Ilana #Felicity #Miguel #Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom #Gru #Spike #Kratos #Sonic #Tails #Knuckles (Also Assist Trophy) #Spinel #Byleth #Amy Rose #Geno #Mahlaraze #Alex Kidd #Jevil (Also Assist Trophy and Boss Character) #Cream (Assist Trophy) #Silver #Shadow (Also Assist Trophy) #Octus #Anna #Jafar #Fluttershy #Kratos Aurion #Cuphead Fan-Made Smash Games *Super Smash Bros. OC Future (RedHero14's Smash Game) *Super Smash Bros. CAW 2K14 (RedHero14's Smash Game)